An icemaker can refer to a commercial or consumer device for making ice. The icemaker can generate ice cubes by freezing liquid water. The ice cubes can be used to chill or prevent spoilage of perishable items, such as food, beverages, and medicine. An evaporator can be included in the icemaker along with controls and a subframe that are directly involved with making and ejecting ice. The ejected ice can be ejected into an ice storage.
Icemakers can generate various types of ice, such as flake ice, cubed ice, or tubed ice. Flaked ice can be made of a mixture of brine and water, and in some cases be directly made from brine water. A tube icemaker can generate ice by freezing water in tubes that are extended vertically within a surrounding casing. Cube icemakers can be classified as small ice machines, in contrast to tube icemakers and flake icemakers. However, cubed icemakers can also be built at a larger scale. An icemaker that creates cubed ice can be seen as a vertical modular device. The upper part is an evaporator and the lower part is an ice bin. Refrigerant can be circulated inside of pipes. The refrigerant conducts heat from water on a heat exchange. The water can freeze into ice cubes. When the water is thoroughly frozen into ice, the ice can be released to fall into an ice bin.